


⋆Kara Zor El - Don't Forget About Me [Kara x Mon-El] [3x23] [HQ] [Fanvid]

by SarahZorEL



Series: [Fanvids] [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aliens, Cloves, Dont forget about me, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanvids, Feels, Final Cut Pro - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, KaraMel, Loss, Love, SuperValor, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:58:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahZorEL/pseuds/SarahZorEL
Summary: Karamel Feels for the Finale - Kara remembering Mon-El and everything they've been through together.'Lost through time and that's all I need. So much love, then one day buried'-Created In Final Cut Pro





	⋆Kara Zor El - Don't Forget About Me [Kara x Mon-El] [3x23] [HQ] [Fanvid]

 

 

<https://youtu.be/BFVW2YndDwM> 

 

[Verse 1]  
If I fall, can you pull me up?  
Is it true, your watching out  
And when I'm tired, do you lay down with me?  
In my head so I can sleep without you?

[Pre-Chorus]  
Hey, hey  
Without you there's holes in my soul  
Hey, hey  
Let the water in

[Chorus]  
Where ever you've gone?  
How, how, how?  
I just need to know  
That you won't forget about me  
Where ever you've gone?  
How, how, how?  
I just need to know  
That you won't forget about me

[Verse 2]  
Lost through time and that's all I need  
So much love, then one day buried  
Hope you're safe, cause I lay you leaves  
Is there more than we can see?  
Answers for me

[Pre-Chorus]  
And hey, hey  
Without you there's holes in my soles  
Hey, hey  
Let the water in

[Chorus]  
Where ever you've gone?  
How, how, how?  
I just need to know  
That you won't forget about me  
Where ever you've gone?  
How, how, how?  
I just need to know  
That you won't forget about me

[Bridge]  
And I get lonely without you  
And I can't move on  
And I get lonely without you  
I can't move on  
Move on

[Chorus]  
Where ever you've gone?  
How, how, how?  
I just need to know  
That you won't forget about me  
How, how, how?

 

Dont Forget About Me - Cloves

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Watching!
> 
> \---->Twitter: @SarahRAWWR15
> 
> -I should've posted this on here sooner sorry about that.


End file.
